Meat Bulb (Lureplant)
The Lureplant is a hostile plant which is so named for its behavior of dangling meat to attract prey. When killed, the Lureplant will drop a Fleshy Bulb, as well as any other items its Eyeplants (see below) have consumed but which the Lureplant has not yet digested. When it is ready to produce a lure but no meat is available, it will produce Leafy Meat as a lure instead. When a meat successfully harvested from a Lureplant, all Eyeplants will disappear, and the bulb will revert to a "just planted" look. The bulb will not display another meat until it is capable of producing eyeplants, 2 days later. A Lureplant will only spawn in an area the player has previously visited, so it may not be noticed right away. Grown Lureplants can spawn another Lureplant after enough time has passed. Eyeplant An Eyeplant is spawned from a Lureplant and will consume or attack anything that gets too close. Eyeplants have 6 leaves at the bottom and a huge eyeball placed on top of the leaves, they have a blue-greenish iris and can look around. They are not very durable and will retreat underground when attacked. A new one will replace the hiding one pretty quickly Both the Lureplant and the Eyeplants are highly vulnerable to fire. Once one catches fire it will quickly spread to the others and they remain on fire until death. Lureplants that die in this manner destroy the items they have collected, though the leafy meat can sometimes still drop unscathed. Uses *Can be planted near to a grass or twig farm and eyeplants will automatically harvest them for you. Not recommended for harvesting food items as they begin aging as soon as picked. Planting the saplings or grass too close together will prevent the eyeplants from being able to reach all spawns for harvest. *Can be placed in an area where they enter conflict with other creatures. *Can be farmed for its leafy meat. *Since it is capable of digesting items it has consumed, it can be used to dispose of unwanted objects. Tips *A large number of eyeplants can spawn around the Lureplant, and very rapidly, so it is important to remember not to plant it near your base or anything that is obtainable and valuable (e.g. berry bushes, twigs, farms) *A good tactic for farming Spider Dens is to plant one or more Lureplants on the edge or inside the border of the den. That way when night time comes, roaming spiders will wander into the Eyeplants area of effect to try to get the leafy meat, thus dying and dropping loot for collection in the morning, if you find the risk of traversing the Eyeplants worth it. *For easy access to the bulb at the center, one can place a dense path of saplings, grass, etc. leading inward. as long as the objects making the path are close enough together, eyeplants won't be able to spawn where it is laid. *Placing a Lureplant near ponds will result in the Eyeplants attacking any frogs that come near, which in turn causes frogs to flock to attack. If a frog attacks the Lureplant itself, an item it has not digested will come flying out (just like when a frog attacks a player). This can sometimes allow the player to get free frog legs without harvesting or destroying the bulb. Gallery ALureplant.PNG|A Lureplant A Lureplant Producing Plant Meat.PNG|A Lureplant making Leafy Meat that can be harvested Eyeplants.jpg|Eyeplants infesting a home base 2013-06-11_00002.jpg|Lureplant covered with eyeplants.